


I hate him

by overdose



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-03 09:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12745671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: Judar sighs, coming to terms with himself. The reason why he's being so spiteful towards Aladdin is that he likes him. Hakuryuu was right. Everyone was right.





	I hate him

Judar doesn't so much hate being a Student Council member. In fact, he loves it. Judar has all the power he wants, but there's one little problem. He despises their so-called "Leader", Aladdin. Okay sure, the rest of the members claimed him to be a leader, though that doesn't make it in Judar's book. It's all because of Aladdin's charm that made the whole school side with a proposal the Council brought up. He's always so enthusiastic and comes up with ideas, even staying late to help the teachers.

He hates that tiny, short freshmen with all his guts. Judar doesn't hide it either, but there has to be something wrong with Aladdin. He's way too happy and outgoing for someone who leads a group of dysfunction upperclassmen. (The other members are sane, unlike Judar. He can't see why they all judge him.)

"I think you need to cool it down with your undying hatred and jealousy of Aladdin before everyone assumes you have a crush on him." Judar's friend, Hakuryuu, said with a rather concerning tone in his voice. "Glaring at him evilly kind of makes you look weird."

Judar scoffs. "Bullshit," he says, leaning on the row of lockers. He believes Aladdin and everyone else doesn't notice him squint his eyes and curl his lip in disgust every time Aladdin goes through his line of vision.  Everyone notices, though, and word spreads fast. "I don't know what you mean."

"You don't...  get it?" Hakuryuu questions. "It's like you two have some sort of tension. Everyone thinks you have a thing with him."

And they had every right to think so. Judar loves to mess with Aladdin and act like a total asshole while Aladdin is left wondering what was happening. To everyone, it seemed like Judar was desperate to get the boy's attention.

"Shut up, Hakuryuu! Let me be spiteful and hate that little shit for no reason." Judar crosses his arms and huffs. "I don't get what's so likable about that chibi, thinking he can do everything by acting cute! I'm not saying he's cute, but he acts like it. You know, like-"

Hakuryuu cuts him off. "Yeah. I got it. You like Aladdin and hide it by acting like a jerk. We all know how this goes, Judar."

"Why don't you just die?!" Judar kicks a locker, irritated, then mutters a curse as he hurts his foot. "Fuck you. I'm out." he flips the middle finger towards Hakuryuu and walks to the Student Council room, which is all the way down the hall. Hakuryuu sighs to himself, knowing Judar is just acting like a bitch, as usual. He walks away.

"You like Judar, don't you?"

Judar pauses as he almost opens the door, backing away but leaning the side of his body so he can hear clearly. That had to be Titus speaking, another annoying freshman.

"No, I don't! Judar's a senior and that's weird. Plus, he hates me! I don't know what I did, but I think he knows I like him and I-"

That was Aladdin. His flustered voice speaks quickly. Judar is shocked and freezes. The little twerp likes him?  Why?!

Titus sighs. "You contradicted yourself there, but I'm sure he doesn't hate you,"  he says to reassure Aladdin. Judar almost snorts.

"Have you seen the way he looks at me? He doesn't like me being our leader, and..." A sad tone in Aladdin's voice makes Judar almost feel bad.

The bell rings and Judar jumps away from the door, moving to a bulletin board with tons of flyers on the other side of the hall. He notices Titus leave the room, but not Aladdin.

Judar checks to make sure everyone was headed to their classroom or the lunchroom, so he could slip into the Student Council room. He opened the door and spotted Aladdin staring at his notebook intensely, possibly thinking about the earlier conversation.

Aladdin finally noticed Judar's presence when he cleared his throat. "A-Ah! Judar!" he slightly jumps up. "You aren't at lunch?"

Judar rolls his eyes. "You think I eat that shit food? No, you twerp." he grabs a chair and sits down. "Why aren't you at lunch?" he asks the same question in a mocking tone.

"I have to do work..." Aladdin replies, staring almost sadly at his notebook. "You know, coming up with the theme for the prom! I'm excited, even though us freshmen can't go. Maybe someone can ask me..." he mutters the last part.

"Why can't you do that shit after school? When we, you know, actually meet?" Judar rolls his eyes. "You take this stupid Student Council stuff too seriously. Ever heard of being lazy and slacking off? I think I work better when I'm being rushed." he stretches and reaches towards Aladdin's notebook, snatching it away from him. "Just chill for a moment." he closes it.

"Um..." Aladdin begins to blush. "I guess you're right, but-"

"No buts," Judar says, making Aladdin chuckle. "You don't have to create unnecessary stress for yourself. Not that I..  uhh..  care. I'm just saying." he realizes he sounds like he cares, which he does, but he doesn't want to show it. Judar gives Aladdin his notebook back. "Do what you want."

Aladdin's face is turning redder. That little twerp isn't supposed to be so cute. All he's doing is sitting down and swinging his legs, smiling at Judar innocently. It drives the older male crazy. Who told him to be so cute?  Who told him to be so nice?

Judar sighs, coming to terms with himself. The reason why he's being so spiteful towards Aladdin is that he likes him. Hakuryuu was right. Everyone was right. 

"I know you like me." Judar spits it out. "I heard you and some other shit talk about it." he hopes he won't regret this.

Aladdin shrinks. "What?!" his voice squeaks.

"And you think I hate you, which I do... But that's only because I like you! So, I don't hate you."

"Wh...  What..." The short freshmen dies right then and there. He slides off the chair, sinking to the floor. Aladdin tries to hide himself. "You've got the wrong person! That wasn't me!" he lies, hiding behind the chair.

"Listen, you chibi!" Judar stands up and stomps over to Aladdin, picking him up from the floor. Aladdin tries to escape, but Judar grabs him by the shirt and lifts him up. "Tell me the truth," he demands. "Or, I'll kick your ass!"

"I-I like you! A lot!" Aladdin blurts out, intimidated by Judar's threat. "It...  It feels good to say that..." he touches his chest, feeling his heartbeat pound.

"Good. That's what I wanted to hear." After saying that, Judar presses his lips to Aladdin's, holding him tightly. The short boy easily fits around Judar's body, wrapping his legs around his waist and arms around his neck like they've done this before. Aladdin tries to kiss back, but he's inexperienced. Judar takes the lead, feeling every inch of Aladdin's soft lips.

Judar breaks the kiss, staring right into Aladdin's blue eyes. He sets him down on the ground, wiping his lips and feeling content. "Hmph." 

"So... You don't hate me, right?" Aladdin asks like he never got the answer. He needed reassurance.

"No, you twerp." Judar leans down and kisses the top of Aladdin's head. "I don't hate you. I like you."

Aladdin is relieved to hear that. He embraces Judar and tries to kiss him again. Judar chuckles and scoops him up for another kiss.


End file.
